


Potty Dances and Tears

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crafts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Potty Charts, Special Charts, Stickers, potty training, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Clint is a big boy and wants to use the potty. Stevie gets jealous.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Natasha Romanov
Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845487
Kudos: 29





	Potty Dances and Tears

“Uh oh Papa!” 

Bucky hated those words. It usually meant something was wrong...hence the words uh oh. 

Bucky came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel. “What’s going on Stevie?”

“Clinty pottied in his pants!” Stevie yelled from the corner of the living room where he was rummaging through the car bin to find his favorite yellow race car. 

“Want to say it louder I don’t think Mama and Daddy heard you,” Bucky muttered. “Clint come here buddy lets get you cleaned up,” he gestured with his hand in a “come here” motion. 

"MAMA!” Stevie shouted at the top of his lungs. “Clinty--”

“Steven,” Bucky warned while the 5 year old collapsed into giggles and went back to playing with Tony on the car mat. 

Bucky held Clint’s hand as they went to the 3 1/2 year olds bedroom with purple dinosaurs on the walls. The soldier grabbed a new pullup and pair of pants along with a package of wipes. He knelt down and looked up at his boy. “Lay down buddy. Hey, what’s wrong sweetie?”

Clint had frown on his face and teary eyes. He gave a sniffle and rubbed his nose. “Not big Papa.”

“Oh no sweetie,” Bucky pulled Clint into his lap. “You’re my big boy. Who told you that you weren’t Papa’s big boy?” Bucky had an inkling at who said that. 

“Stevie said that only babies potty on themselves.”

Bucky was right. “Well Stevie is wrong. No matter what you do, you will always be my big boy just like Tony is my cuddle bug and Bruce is my grumpy bear.” Clint nodded still with a pout on his face. Bucky gave him a kiss on his temple and went about changing him. 

It was till 5 days later that Clint brought up the subject again. 

********

This time it was with Daddy right after breakfast. 

“Daddy!”

Loki looked up from where he was putting the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. His boy sounded worried. 

“Potty!”

Loki smiled and went to grab Clint’s hand. “Ok, lets go change.”

“No Daddy,” Clint moved away from Daddy’s hand. “Potty!”

Loki looked at the boy, confused until he saw Clint’s hands were occupied with holding the front of himself. “Potty? You wanna use the big boy potty?” When the small archer nodded urgently, Loki looked surprised but ushered the boy to the half bathroom into the living room, the closest bathroom. “Ok buddy,” Loki stood Clint in front of the toilet and went to help him pull down his pants and pull up. 

“No,” Clint sounded desperate by squirmed around Loki’s fingers. 

“Baby we need to lower your pants and pull up so you can go potty.”

Clint shook his head, eyes never leaving the white porcelain in front of him. 

Loki could feel his boy shaking. “Ok, lets try something else,” he turned Clint around so they were facing each other and Loki knelt down. “How about we use your pullup one,” Loki held up one finger, sounding excited. “So that we can pick out a special potty for you for next time.”

Clint was 3 1/2 and a big boy, that’s why he wanted to go on the potty like a big boy, but even big boys needed comfort sometimes so Clint put his thumb in his mouth for comfort.  _ Not all the time, just right now cause...cause right now was kind of scary.  _

It took a moment for the little archer to nod, but once he did Loki smiled and picked up his boy. “Ok, lets go get you cleaned up and we can look for a special potty hmm.”

Clint nodded and put his head on his Daddy’s shoulder with his thumb still in his mouth. 

********

“I want to dat one Daddy!”

“No that one!” Stevie glared at Tony across from Daddy’s lap. 

“Neither of you are picking,” Loki said as he rubbed his forehead. As a demi-god he couldn’t get headaches, but with 4 Littles he was starting to doubt that. “This Clinty special big boy potty, he gets to choose.”

Clinty looked up at Daddy who smiled at him. He looked at all the choices on the computer and then pointed to one. It was purple with gold stars. 

“Good choice buddy,” Daddy gave Clinty a kiss and that made Clinty special. Daddy was proud of him. 

The special potty came the next day and everyone cheered when Papa helped Clinty unbox it and put it next to the half bathroom in the living room. Clinty was so excited that he just had to jump around a bit and giggle. 

“Yay!” Daddy cheered. “Now, tonight we’re going to have a nice sleep and then in the morning you get to use it. And if you go, you get to put a sticker on your potty sheet and then if you go enough times you get a prize.”

Clint nodded excitedly. He had decorated his potty sheet yesterday and hung it up on the pantry door so he could reach it. 

“Ok, let’s go eat lunch,” Papa said as he picked up Tony and gave him a light toss in the air getting so loud giggles. 

********

Clinty couldn’t wait till morning. He got changed into a pullup and then had breakfast of eggs and fruit. Strawberries were the best! Clinty also had two sippy cups of apple juice for breakfast. 

But it wasn’t till after he had played monsters and cowboys with Tony for an hour that he felt it. 

“Daddy!”

“Yes,” Loki said from where he was reading a fashion magazine on the couch. 

“Potty!”

“Come on let's go,” Loki stood up and took Clint’s hand so they could walk the 10 feet to the potty. “Just like we practiced, remember.”

Clint nodded. He was supposed to pull down his pants and pull up, sit down and tuck himself into the potty so he wouldn’t make a mess, but Daddy, Papa and Mama all said it was ok if he did. He did like he was supposed to, but nothing came out. He looked up at Daddy and whined. “Not coming out Daddy.”

Loki knelt down to be at eye level. “That’s ok buddy. Sometimes that happens. Do you want to sit for a while and see if anything comes out or put your pullup back on?” 

“Sit,” Clint pouted and peeked under himself to see if anything had come out yet. 

Still nothing. 

Loki waited with his boy two minutes before they heard a sound. Clint gasped at him and looked down at himself to see pee hitting the plastic potty. 

“I did it Daddy!” Clint gasped again and hopped up. This was so exciting!

“No, no, no, wait!” Daddy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down until he was done going potty. 

Clint looked down at the carpet where there were a couple of wet spots and looked sheepishly at his Daddy. Daddy just looked at him and snorted. “Next time let's wait till all the pee is out to party ok buddy.” Daddy had a big smile on his face. Clint nodded in agreement. “Ok, all done!” Daddy declared and Clint stood up to pull his pullup and pants back on. “Ok let's go pick out a special sticker for a very big boy,” Daddy held a very proud little boy’s hand all the way to the kitchen to pick out a sticker. 

********

It was Mommy that woke the boys up on a Saturday two weeks later in the morning, gold sunlight streaming through the curtains. 

Clint had been doing such a good job potty training that he had already gotten his first pair of ninja turtle underwear to wear. 

Bruce was still sleeping, so Lady Loki had woken up Clinty and Tony and handed them off to Papa to watch a couple morning cartoons. She was a bit surprised to see that Stevie hadn’t come out of his bedroom yet and went to wake the 5 year old. 

“Stevie,” Loki sang lightly and ran her fingers through his golden hair. “Time to get up honey,” her smile fell as she smelled pee and Stevie began to stir. 

Stevie took one look at his Mommy, felt what was behind his legs and burst into tears. 

“Oh honey,’ Loki scooped her oldest up. “It’s ok, it just happens sometimes and that’s ok, shh shh.”

“M-Mommy,” Steve cried into her shoulder. 

“I know, I know,” Loki went to the end of the hall to the cabinet that held all the towels and washcloths and dug all the way to the back to find an old package of pullups in Stevie’s size. She didn’t think he would have another accident but it was a just in case for a couple of hours. He could take it off after breakfast if he wanted. 

Loki went into the master bedroom and laid the still crying boy on the bed and proceeded to clean the small captain up. Afterwards she picked him back up and held him close as she went back to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked as she walked into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup. 

“Stevie had a little accident this morning,” Loki said as she used her magic to grab the eggs and milk from the fridge. 

“Do you want me to take him? Come to Mama cuddle bug,” Natasha made grabby hands for Stevie. 

“No, Mommy,” Stevie’s crying picked up and he leaned out of Natasha’s arms trying to get back to Loki.

“Okay, okay,” Loki took Stevie back and shushed him. “Will you?” she gestured towards the food to which Natasha nodded and took over breakfast so Loki could focus on what was wrong with their oldest. 

Loki went back to the master bedroom and sat down on the bed to cuddle her boy. “Honey, can you tell Mommy what’s wrong hmm?” She said quietly as she gave him light kisses on his head. 

“Want Mommy,” Stevie mumbled into Loki’s neck. 

“Mommy’s right here sweetheart.” 

They sat there for a couple more minutes until Stevie sat up and looked shyly at his Mommy, fingering her long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. “Mommy?”

“Yeah baby.”

“Want potty too.”

“What? I thought you were my big boy that used the toilet,” Loki would give her boy the world if he asked but when they all started this whole age play thing as a form of therapy, Steve had said that he wanted to be older than the rest of the boys. He was so used to being small and sick that he fell naturally into the older brother role and liked being Papa’s, Daddy’s/Mommy’s and Mama’s helper when it came to the younger three. 

“Clinty gets special stickers, I want stickers too.”

Loki had to laugh at that. 

That was all the crying and clinginess was about. Was that Clint got special stickers and Stevie was jealous and wanted some too. 

Stevie looked up in surprise at his Mommy laughing. She was laughing at him, he was sure of it. 

“No, no honey I’m not laughing at you,” Loki was able to interpret Stevie’s wiggling and held on to him. “Mommy just happy that it’s about stickers and that you’re not sick,” she gave him a smile. 

Stevie smiled back. “No I’m not sick Mommy, see,” he grabbed her hand and put it to his own forehead so she could feel that he wasn’t hot. 

“Oh thank goodness, you’re right you’re not sick,” Loki smiled as she gave him kisses all over his face. 

Stevie giggled and tried to get away from his Mommy’s advances and crawled further onto the bed. Mommy let him catch his breath as they smiled at each other. 

"You know,” Mommy perked up and pointed at him. “I have an idea. How about we make our own special Stevie chart and each time you help me, Mama or Papa out, you get a sticker  _ and _ ,” she drew out the word. “If you’re a good helper, you get a prize at the end of the month.”

Stevie gasped and stood up on the bed. “Really?! Yeah Mommy, I can be a good helper. The goodest ever!” Stevie jumped up and down in excitement.  “Ok ok!” Loki laughed and grabbed the boy before he could break the bed. “First thing is to not jump on the bed.”

Stevie nodded excitedly and stood still. 

“Next,” Loki tapped her chin in mock thought. “We get some big boy undies on and go eat breakfast.” 

Steve didn’t nod this time, but instead ran off for his room where he could change himself because he was a big boy and Mommy’s special helper. 

********

After breakfast Stevie and Loki sat at the craft table and started decorating Stevie’s special chart when Clint came running in with Tony by his side. 

“What ya making Mommy?” Tony questioned as he tried to take out Loki’s hair tie. 

“A special chart for Stevie’s cause he’s Mommy’s special helper and  _ you _ ,” Loki turned around to gather Tony on his lap. “Are Mommy’s little trouble maker.” Tony just giggled and tried to eat the crayon he managed to snag from the table. 

“I want one,” Tony whined after a few seconds of watching his oldest brother coloring. 

Loki sighed but gave in. What else was she supposed to do. “Ok, let’s make Tony a special helper chart.”

“Me too!” Clint chirped. 

“Clint too,” Loki said with a fond shake of her head. “Should Mommy make one to so that if she fills it out she gets a Mimosa?”

“What’s a Mimosa?” Clint asked as he reached across the table for a blue crayon to fill in his green cow. 

Mommy  _ forgot _ to answer that question. 

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!


End file.
